Flash memory devices are widely adopted in personal computers and electronic apparatuses, since they can be written, read and erased many times and are capable of retaining data when disconnected from electric power. Unlike electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) from which it derives, flash memory is typically erased in fixed multi-bytes blocks, called sectors or pages. This type of non-volatile memory combines the advantages of EPROM (i.e. erasable programmable read-only memory) in terms of costs and density with the advantages of EEPROM in terms of functionality (electrical erase).
Conventional flash memories are comprised of a cell array, wherein each cell stores a single bit of data. A flash memory cell typically includes a metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor having a source, a drain, and a channel in a substrate, as well as a stacked gate structure overlying the channel. The stacked gate structure comprises a thin gate dielectric layer (sometimes referred to as a tunnel oxide) arranged on the surface of the substrate, a polysilicon floating gate overlying the tunnel oxide, an inter-gate dielectric structure overlying the floating gate, and lastly, a polysilicon control gate overlying the inter-gate dielectric structure. The inter-gate dielectric structure between the control gate and the floating gate is often a multilayer stack such as the Oxide-Nitride-Oxide (ONO) stack. The ONO stack is comprised of two oxide layers sandwiching a nitride layer.
Such a flash memory cell may be written, or programmed, by applying a high positive voltage to the control gate and a more moderate voltage to the drain of the floating gate transistor. These voltages cause the passage of very high energy electrons (referred to as “hot electrons”) from the channel to the floating gate. The electrons are then trapped in the floating gate and cause an increase in the threshold voltage of the transistor.
In order to erase the flash memory cell, a high negative voltage may be applied to the control gate while the drain is connected to the ground (zero voltage). Under these conditions, the electrons trapped in the floating gate are evacuated, via a tunnel effect through the gate oxide. The threshold voltage of the transistor is thus lowered and the memory cell returns to its erased state.
Leakage currents occurring in flash memory cells are critical for the data retention. As memory cells are scaled down, fewer electrons (<1000) are stored in the floating gate and more aggressively scaled ONOs are required for ensuring the coupling between the two gate electrodes. However, as the ONO structure is made physically thinner, its leakage current becomes more important to study. It is therefore of the utmost importance to be able to measure the leakage current through the ONO for the development of future flash memories at advanced technology nodes.
Given the thickness and quality of the ONO, it is not possible to measure directly the leakage currents at the electric field relevant to the data retention conditions (1-4 MV/cm). The leakage current is indeed too small, even for large area devices. Indirect measurement techniques must be used.
The floating gate technique, for example discussed in the document [“Investigation of low field and high temperature SiO2 and ONO leakage currents using the floating gate technique”, De Salvo B et al., Journal of Non-Crystalline Solids 245, pp. 104-109, 1999] has been used to measure low-field leakage currents through ONO in dedicated test structure, i.e. a capacitor comprising an ONO dielectric stack, and not 4843-6901-7917M in a flash memory cell. In addition to the fact that such a test structure has a much larger area than the flash memory cell (10 000 μm2 instead of 60×100 nm2), some effects occurring in flash memory cell, like ONO thickness variation on the edge of the cell, are not considered when using a dedicated test structure.
In the document [“Experimental study of carrier transport in multi-layered structures”, Tao G et al., Microelectronics Reliability 47, pp. 610-614, 2007], flash cells themselves have been used to measure charge redistribution in the nitride layer of the ONO stack. This charge redistribution causes a shift of the threshold voltage (V1) of the memory cell and thus may also cause data retention problems. However, this phenomenon is distinct from the leakage through the ONO of the charges stored in the floating gate.